


呼吸

by glowingglucose



Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [13]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: humagia机体的散热行为能被称为“呼吸”吗？
Relationships: Hiden Aruto & Izu, Hiden Aruto/Izu
Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939





	呼吸

**Author's Note:**

> 社长与秘书之间的对话剧，截止13话为止的信息。  
> 2019年12月LOFTER投稿的备份。

伊兹从实验室走上来的时候，飞电或人正一只脚踩在社长椅上摇摇晃晃的，看起来要往窗玻璃上固定什么东西。  
“或人社长，您在做什么？”  
“啊伊兹——”  
或人转过了头，而与此同时袜子打了滑。他慌乱中左右扑腾，胳膊又碰倒了桌上摞着的资料夹，就那么彻底失去了平衡。  
在他那声找不到合适拟声词形容的惊叫响起之前，伊兹计算了一下，发现做不到同时接住社长和资料。于是她一个滑铲冲刺过去，用跳交谊舞的动作一把接住了或人。  
而资料夹散落得遍地都是。  
“呜哇好险……谢谢你啊伊兹，哎呀，真是怎么说呢，还是一如既往的可靠啊，我都不好意思了……”  
即使知道那双纤细胳膊里的金属构件能够承受惊人的重量，视觉冲击力还是相当不得了的。  
“不，这是我分内的事。”  
她这么说着，把或人放了下来，那双蓝色的眼睛则捕捉到了或人刚才打算固定在窗口的东西。  
“这是……”  
他的手里握着一个风车。  
伊兹的数据库里有关于它的记录。那是与自称兄长的旧型humagia·瓦兹一起行动的时候，和一大团棉花糖一起塞在她手里的。那是兄长第一次也是最后一次给她买的东西。  
“啊对了对了，刚才就是想问这个来着。你说把这个装饰在窗边怎么样啊？”  
“但是大楼的窗户是不能打开的，没问题吗？”  
“没关系没关系，这样就行了。”  
或人深吸一口气，吹动了风车。  
伊兹学着或人的样子也吹了一口气。带着波点的弧形塑料片转动起来，变成一团模糊的浅绿色。  
或人突然想起来了什么，一拍脑袋。  
“说起来，上次变身成老虎的时候伊兹也在边上吹风来着，哎呀humagia原来还有这样的机能啊……”  
“是排气口。”  
“欸——？！”  
“开玩笑的。”  
“不，这个太有可能了还有点可怕……”  
或人的五官夸张地皱在一起，弯下腰的时候还一副心有余悸的样子。伊兹跟着蹲了下来，一起收拾起了办公室。

把最后一摞资料夹哐当一声砸在办公桌上，或人倒进社长椅里长舒了一口气。刚才提到了瓦兹，让他又想起了那个无法避开的话题。  
“伊兹，上次说的关于你没有备份的事……”  
“是真的。证据是后来我们搜遍了飞电的数据库，确实没有在任何地方找到兄长的备份。”  
“嗯……”  
或人的眉毛拧了起来，这是他苦恼时候的表情。这位喜怒哀乐形于色的年轻社长的心情太好读懂了，对伊兹来说也帮上了很大的忙。  
“这也是没有办法的事。”  
“我知道，道理我都明白，就像是销毁机密档案那样吧？但是一台humagia身上承载的可不仅仅只是那些数据啊……”  
飞电或人对机械原理一无所知，但论及对humagia毫无来由的信赖与爱情，世界上再没有人能比得过他了。  
“或人社长，是这样的。我也好，兄长也好，我们humagia只是计划的辅佐者，真正完成它的还是人类。就算我被废弃，所有的数据都消失了……所有的工作都还能继续下去，因为您还在那里。”  
有那么一瞬间，伊兹没有感情起伏的声音听上去比过去温柔了一点，而在她之后接连说出来的话语中又像是错觉一样消失了。  
“这次是兄长挺身而出，如果下一次再遇到这样的情况，那么到底应该怎么办呢。什么都不做是秘书失格，自我牺牲也是秘书失格。这几天我一直在搜索对策，但无论是我自己还是卫星泽亚都没有找到答案。”  
伊兹并不打算把这个难题抛给或人。卫星泽亚庞大的数据库都没有跑出的解决方案，让社长一个人来面对也是不现实的。  
“……那个卫星也是有解决不了的问题的啊……”  
飞电或人自言自语着，仰起头看向天花板。  
“那是当然，卫星泽亚也不是完美无缺的。毕竟，‘人工智能’诞生的前提是‘人工’。即使能够把人类编写的作为基石的程序发挥到作者都无法想象的地步，至少在现有的技术水平下也成为不了全知全能的神明，显然会有解决不了的问题。比如说……那个渡渡鸟魔机，每一次被毁坏之后会分析战败的数据，下次战斗力就会上升，不过这种自我学习也是能够被计算出的。但是人类不一样，人类的成长没有办法被预计和衡量。”  
“唔…………明明人类大脑的运转也是电信号，真是不可思议啊。”  
或人放弃思考这些疑难问题了，他使劲拍了拍自己的双颊。  
“好，看来我必须得更加努力才行啊，毕竟夸下了没人能超越我这种海口……”  
在变身成shining hopper的时候，或人这么说了——“好好看着吧，伊兹。”  
——如果是这个人的话，他一定能够一而再再而三地超出卫星泽亚的预计。  
到那个时候，自己是不是还能跟得上他的脚步呢。  
而她没有选择，因为她被赋予的职责从最初开始就只有那么一项。  
“……或人社长，我今后也会尽己所能，作为秘书一直跟随您到最后。”  
“不不别说‘最后’啊多不吉利——听着伊兹，世界上可没有比你更好的秘书了。”  
“非常感谢。”  
伊兹欠了欠身。  
至于或人的赞美究竟是对伊兹这个humagia恪守职责的肯定，还是有着别的什么感情，而伊兹的回复又是否只是出于礼节，恐怕没有任何人或者人工智能知道答案。

“请把那个风车给我。我稍后找工作人员帮您固定到窗边上，不用您自己去冒这个险了。”  
伊兹从或人手里接过风车，两个人的手有短短的一瞬间相互接触了。  
“欸。伊兹，你的手……”  
那双手是带着温度的。或人从来没有想到过会发生这种情况。  
于是伊兹笑了。  
“这才是真正的散热系统，或人社长。”  
或人瞪大了双眼，然后感慨地注视着自己的双手。  
“让humagia拥有像人类一样的体温，这到底是碰巧，还是爷爷他们的偏执呢……不管怎么说，这还真是浪漫呀。”  
“‘浪漫’……吗？”  
“浪漫”，检索结果：富于诗意、充满幻想。这种远离现实的想象空间，对于作为机械被开发出来的humagia来说明明是最为遥远的概念。  
是因为人类能够随意把自己的理解加在这些机器上，然后自说自话地引发某些感情吗。

但是humagia是能看到走马灯的，伊兹想。这是确信无疑的。  
所以谁又能否定humagia机体内外进行的换气行为不是在“呼吸”呢。

伊兹又一次吹动了手中的风车。


End file.
